


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kíli finds being separated from his husband is more stressful than he had thought it would be.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt inspired.

While Kíli is happy to be in Erebor and surrounded by his kin again, he finds that he misses his new home of Mirkwood, and his husband even more. After spending nearly a year surrounded by reserved elves, he finds it strange to participate in the raucous festivities that are held in honor of his arrival. It is especially good to see his brother but they only have so much time to spend together before night falls and Kíli is alone in his quarters.  
  
Sleep does not come easy for Kíli. The room is just too quiet. It is too quiet, and the bed is too empty without his husband occupying the other side of it. Even the shadows on the wall seem strange and out of place. He never thought he would miss the trees of Mirkwood. But the world seems awfully still, too still, without the odd creaking as the wind sweeps through their branches and the moving shadows they cast upon the walls and floors. Much more so than the trees, Kíli misses Thranduil. He wants to hear his voice, hear him humming as Kíli drifts off to sleep. He misses curling up against the elf's side in the evening...  
  
It is a long week for Kíli as he waits for the day his husband will join him in Erebor. He tries to work himself into exhaustion during the days, hoping that it will make sleep come easier and the days go by faster. It barely helps, but finally, at long last, it is time for Thranduil to arrive.  
  
Kíli can barely keep himself still while waiting for the Elvenking's arrival. He ignores the amused nudge that Fíli gives him at his impatience. Finally, Thranduil is in sight, looking glorious astride his elk with the setting sun catching in his silvery hair. Kíli only manages to wait until Thranduil has dismounted with as much grace as any being could possess before he can no longer stay in place. He does not care if scurrying to throw himself at his husband is undignified, he missed him.  
  
Thranduil has only just passed the reins of his steed off to a guard when Kíli is nearly upon him. The speed at which the elf turns and drops to one knee surprises Kíli. But at least he can bury his face against his husband's slender and elegant neck without having to leap and climb him like a tree. Thranduil returns the embrace, pressing a soft kiss to Kíli's hair. Back safely in Thranduil's embrace, the world feels like it is going back to normal. 


End file.
